


The Beginning

by Kathryn_Nechayev



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Nechayev/pseuds/Kathryn_Nechayev
Summary: Was wäre passiert wenn nicht Tuvok sondern Kathryn Janeway Undercover gegangen wäre. Und was wäre wenn nicht alles so gewesen wäre wie in der Serie? Lasst euch überraschen.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim
Comments: 26
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. Kapitel

San Francisco, Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte  
Büro von Admiral Owen Paris

Captain Kathryn Janeway betrat das Büro ihres alten Freundes und Mentors Admiral Owen Paris. Sie wunderte sich noch immer etwas darüber das er sie so früh am Morgen zu sich bestellt hatte. 

„Kathie, komm rein setzt sich bitte. Ich freue mich riesig dich zu sehen.“

Owen umarmte Kathryn überschwänglich bevor er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Owen, freut mich auch dich zu sehen. Es ist eine weile her. Was kann ich dann für dich tun?“ 

Kathryn Janeway setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und ergriff dankbar die von Owen Paris gereichte Tasse Kaffee.

„Wie immer kommst du sogleich zur Sache, das schätze ich sehr an dir meine Liebe.“

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.“

„Kathie, es ist folgendes. Du weist ja schon das du das Kommando über die Voyager bekommst du hast das Schiff ja auch bereits gesehen und wir beide sprachen auch bereits über deinen ersten Auftrag.“

„Das ist richtig Owen. Die Voyager ist ein wunderbares Schiff und ich freue mich schon darauf mit ihr auf Mission zu gehen. Als erstes soll ich ja diesen Maquis-Rebellen Chakotay fangen und dingfest machen.“

„Ja genau darum geht es. Wir haben versucht die Maquis-Zelle rund um diesen Chakotay zu infiltrieren aber unser Agent wurde enttarnt, leider. Jetzt sitzt mein Sohn Tom deswegen in New Zealand. Wir, also der Starb dachten uns nun das es vielleicht für eine Frau einfacher wäre an diesen Maquis-Rebellen heranzukommen. Und da dachten wir es wäre doch das beste wenn du diesen Auftrag übernehmen würdest, du bist schon mit allen Informationen ausgerüstet und hast alle Daten studiert. Für dich wäre es ein leichtes mit der Zelle in Kontakt zu kommen und sie zu unter wandern.“

„Alles schön und gut Owen, nur meinst du nicht das ich vielleicht erkannt werden könnte?“  
„Darüber haben wir auch nach gedacht, wir werden dein äußeres leicht verändern nichts großes nur Haar und Bekleidung und wir erstellen dir eine ganz neue Bio. Unter deiner neuen Crew ist ein junger Fähnrich, sehr fleißig und strebsam. Wir werden dich einfach zu seiner Schwester machen.“

„Meinst du vielleicht den jungen Harry Kim? Wie soll das gehen Owen die Familie ist asiatischer Herkunft.“

„Genau den meinte ich. Und die Herkunft ist kein Problem, wir geben dich einfach als Adoptivkind aus. Ich hab bereits mit dem Fähnrich und der Familie gesprochen sie erwarten dich im Anschluss an unser Gespräch um mit dir eine stimmige Bio zu erarbeiten.“

„So weit, so gut Owen. Das lässt sich alles machen. Aber mir kommt da grade so ein Gedanke, wäre es nicht vielleicht besser wenn ich meinen quasi Bruder mit im Schlepptau hätte beim unterwandern der Zelle? So würde ich meine Glaubwürdigkeit denke ich mal besser beweisen können.“

„Das ist ja eine grandiose Idee meine Liebe. So machen wir es du und der kleine Fähnrich ihr infiltriert die Zelle um diesen Chakotay und wenn es an der Zeit ist ihn hoch zunehmen dann nimmst du Kontakt zur Voyager auf, die ist bis dahin bei Tuvok wohl in den besten Händen.“

„In Ordnung so machen wir es Owen, und denk bitte dran das ich darum gebeten hab Tom an Board zu bekommen.“

„Alles verläuft genau nach deinen Wünschen, mach dir da bitte keine Sorgen. Und Kathie, pass bitte gut auf dich auf mein Kind und auf deinen neuen Bruder.“

Die beiden umarmten sich kurz und Kathryn Janeway verließ das Büro des Admirals.


	2. 2. Kapital

Woodford, South Carolina  
Haus der Familie Kim

Nachdem Kathryn Janeway das Büro von Admiral Paris verlassen hat, machte sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zur nächst gelegenen Transporter Station und beamte nach Woodfort. Dort eingetroffen machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Familie Kim. 

„Mrs. Kim? Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway.“

„Freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen Captain Janeway, bitte treten sie doch näher. Mein Mann und mein Sohn sind im Wohnzimmer.“

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Kim“ 

Kathryn Janeway folgte Mrs. Kim in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer dort begrüßte sie Mr. Kim und machte sich ebenfalls mit Harry Kim bekannt. Der junge Fähnrich war ganz aufgeregt das sein künftiger Captain bei ihm zuhause war und so nicht nur ihn sondern auch seine Eltern kennenlernen konnte. Er war sehr Stolz das er und seine Familie als Tarnung für so eine große Operation der Sternenflotte dienen würde. Er und die seinen würden alles tun um Captain Janeway und somit auch die Sternenflotte zu unterstützen.

2 Stunden lang tüftelten die Familie Kim und Kathryn Janeway jetzt bereits über eine neue Bio für Kathryn und sie hatten es fast geschafft auch die kleinsten Lücken zu schließen. Alles in allem war die Geschichte von vorne bis hinten stimmig. Noch hatte Kathryn Janeway nicht verraten das Harry Kim sie begleiten würde. Während ihres Aufenthaltes hier hatte sie den jungen Fähnrich als sehr ruhig und besonnen kennenlernen dürfen und sie war sich sicher das ihre Entscheidung das Harry sie begleiten soll genau die Richtige ist.

„Ach Harry, bevor ich es vergesse ich habe mit Admiral Paris besprochen das sie mich bei dieser Mission begleiten werden.“ 

Kathryn war sehr neugierig darauf wie der junge Fähnrich reagieren würde.

„Ich soll sie begleiten Captain? Aber ich bin doch grade erst auf der Akademie fertig und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich für so eine wichtige Mission schon tauge.“

„Harry, es war mein Wunsch das sie mich begleiten und ich bin mir sicher das sie für diese Mission genau der richtige Mann sind“ freundlich lächelte sie den jungen Fähnrich an.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge. Das ist eine sehr große Ehre die dein Captain dir da zuteil werden lässt.“ ließ Mr. Kim verlauten.

„Ja Dad, das weis ich sehr wohl. Und ich werde mein möglichstes tun um sie dabei zu unterstützen Captain.“ erwiderte ein sehr stolzer Harry Kim.  
„Das weis ich doch Harry“ Kathryn legte dem jungen Mann sanft die Hand auf die Schultern.

Mrs. Kim lud Kathryn Janeway noch zum essen ein, was diese gerne annahm und so erfuhr sie noch so einige Geschichten aus dem Leben der Familie Kim. Das alles konnte ihr in der Zukunft vielleicht noch von nutzen sein. Kathryn fühlte sich bei den Kims genauso wohl wie bei ihrer eigenen Familie und sie war sich sicher das sie auch nach der Mission weiter Kontakt zur Familie Kim halten würde.

Gegen 2100 Uhr brach Kathryn Janeway dann auf. Zuvor gab sie Harry noch die Informationen für das Treffen am nächsten Tag, den beide benötigten noch so einiges an Ausrüstung. Kathryn freute sich schon darauf den jungen Fähnrich Kim wieder zusehen den sie heute während des Tages sehr viel besser als jemals gedacht hatte kennenlernen dürfen und insgeheim hatte sie ihn bereits in ihr Herz geschlossen, ihren neuen kleinen Bruder.


	3. 3. Kapitel

Irgendwo in den Badlands  
Marquis-Raider Val Jean  
Quartier des Captains

Chakotay lümmelte in seinem alten ausgefransten Sessel als es klopfte. Auf sein Herein betrat Sean Ayala das Quartier.

„Sean, was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Chakotay, es gibt da so einige Dinge die wir besprechen müssen, aber die dringlichste ist wir brauchen unbedingt Nachschub für die Mannschaft.“

„Da hast du wohl leider Recht. Erst hatten wir das Pech das wir an diesen Verräter Tom Paris geraten und dann haut Carlisle Fink einfach ab und jetzt ist Seska seit 5 Tagen verschwunden.“

„Ach komm schon Chakotay, du weist ganz genau warum Carlisle weg ist er hat sich eben in diese kleine Bajoranerin verliebt. Und gegen Liebe ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Das wirst du auch schon noch irgendwann zu spüren bekommen.“

„Von wegen, die Frau die mich einfängt ist noch nicht geboren worden.“

„Irgendwo wird es schon die richtige für dich geben, du hast wahrscheinlich viel zu hohe Anforderungen an eine richtige Partnerin.“

„Ach was, die Frauen sind doch meist alle gleich, wollen beschützt und versorgt werden und falls sie nicht so sind sind es Mannsweiber oder Rebellinnen. Eine Frau mit Herz und Verstand, die zum einen anschmiegsam sein kann und dann aber wieder Wildkatze, die in der Lage ist zu führen aber auch geführt zu werden. Die Freund, Geliebte und vollständiger Partner ist und dann auch noch das Herz und die Seele einer Kriegerin hat die gibt es nicht.“

„Komm schon, auch so eine gibt es irgendwo im Universum du musst sie nur suchen und dich nicht mit minderem Material wie Seska abgeben.“

„Sean, nun hör doch mal mit Seska auf. Das die Affäre mit ihr ein Fehler war weis ich doch selber.“

„Und nicht nur das, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Es ist nicht das erste mal das sie einfach so verschwindet und dann wieder auftaucht und tut als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.“

„Wem sagst du das, deswegen behalte ich sie ja auch im Auge.“

„Da tust du wirklich gut dran. Aber zurück zum Team wir benötigen wirklich dringend frisches Blut. Was meist du soll ich mich mit Doyle auf die Suche begeben?“

„Ich denke das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Versuch doch dieses mal ein Ehepaar oder so zu bekommen, die könnten wir dann recht gut kontrollieren und laufen nicht wieder Gefahr so hintergangen zu werden wie bei diesem Paris. Und Sean, bring auch ein bisschen was fürs Auge mit.“

„Fürs Auge oder meist du eher für das Bett des Captains“ lachend drehte sich Sean Ayala Richtung Tür.

„Wo ist da der Unterschied?“ erwiderte Chakotay lachend.

„Werd sehen was ich für dich tun kann. Irgendwas hübsches werde ich schon finden. Wir sehen uns dann in gut 10 Tagen wieder. Pass auf dich auf alter Freund.“

„Pass du lieber gut auf dich auf. Denke dran ich brauch dich hier.“

Sean Ayala verließ das Quartier seines Captains und Freundes und machte sich auf die Suche nach Doyle. Chakotay bleib zurück und begann wieder einmal über Seska nach zu denken. Sean hatte schon Recht irgendwas stimmt nicht mit der forschen Bajoranerin. Er würde es schon irgendwann heraus finden und bis dahin würde er sie einfach so gebrauchen wie es ihm gefiel. Chakotay griff nach seiner Schnapsflasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck bevor er sich aufrappelte und ins Bett ging.


	4. 4. Kapitel

Alpha Centaurie  
Linas City  
Der Marktplatz

B`Elanna Torres ging suchend über den vollen Marktplatz. Sie benötigte sehr dringend einige Ersatzteile um die Val Jean zu reparieren. Bisher hatte sie nur ein paar Magnetspulen gefunden, aber sie benötigte noch so einige Kondensatoren und noch mehr Kleinteile.  
Unweit von ihrem Standort fiel ihr eine junge dunkelblonde Frau auf, die sich mit einem Cardassianischen Händler stritt. Ein junger asiatischer Mann versuchte die Frau zu beruhigen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. B`Elanna ging neugierig etwas näher, vielleicht konnte sie so erfahren was los war.

„Du verfluchter Sohn einer Eidechse, ich hab dir 5 Credits gegeben und hätte von dir 3 zurück bekommen müssen aber du hast mir nur einen gegeben. Ich lass mich doch von einem wie dir nicht über das Ohr hauen“ schimpfte die Frau.

„Kathie, bitte lass gut sein. Es führt doch eh zu nichts, du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten.

„Nein Harry, ich lass mich von dieser Eidechse nicht betrügen. Wenn er mir nicht sofort mein Geld zurück gibt dann prügel ich es aus ihm heraus.“

„Sie sollten ihr besser ihr Geld zurück geben, den wenn meine Schwester noch wütender wird dann prügelt sie es wirklich noch aus ihnen heraus. Und sie kämpft sehr gut.“

„Als wenn ich vor einem Weib Angst hätte, verschwinden sie oder ich rufe die Wachen.“ kam es angriffslustig vom Händler.

B`Elanna trat zu der wütenden Frau um sie zu beruhigen. Den einen Tumult wollte sie nicht riskieren, sie könnte leicht erkannt werden.

„Ma`am kann ich ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen?“ sprach sie die junge Frau an.

„Nein, danke. Mit dieser Eidechse werde ich noch ganz alleine fertig ich lass mich von so einem nicht über das Ohr hauen.“

„Da hören sie es, diese Giftspritze beleidigt mich die ganze Zeit. Dabei liegt der Fehler bei ihr aber das können sie ja nicht verstehen sie haben ja nur den Verstand einer Mücke, wäh, ekelhaft diese Klingonischen Wilden.“

Jetzt gab es für B`Elanna kein halten mehr sie schnappt sich den Händler und verpasste ihm eine ordentliche Maulschere der torkelte gegen die andere Frau und die wiederum verpasst ihm ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in den Bauch, den Händler holte es von den Füßen und er bleib benommen in der Ecke liegen. Die junge Frau sah sich kurz um und sah das ein weiterer Cardassianischer Mann sich an der Halbklingonin zu schaffen machte. Darauf hin sprang sie ihm auf den Rücken und riss ihn von der Halbklingonin weg. B`Elanna rappelte sich auf und half der jungen Frau den Cadassianer in Schach zu halten bis er reiß aus nahm. B`Elanna bemerkte nicht das der Händler mit einem Messer von hinten auf sie zustürzte, allerdings wurde es von der anderen jungen Frau bemerkt und die schlug beherzt zu und entwaffnete den Händler.

„Du verfluchter Hund, wag es ja nicht nochmal Hand an einen von uns zu legen.“

B`Elanna sah die junge Frau an und zog sie am Arm weg. Bevor die heran eilende Wache sie zufassen bekommen würde.

„Komm, wir müssen verschwinden. Schnell beeile dich.“

„Was, okay danke.“ erwiderte die Frau und schenkte B`Elanna ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Schon Okay, ich bin übrigens B`Elanna Torres“

„Freut mich dich kennen zulernen, Ich bin Kathryn Kim und das dort ist mein Bruder Harry.“

„Freut mich ebenfalls. Sag mal was verschlägt euch 2 den in diese übele Gegend?“

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach Arbeit, aber man bekommt so schlecht welche.“

„An was hättet ihr den da gedacht?“

„Am besten was auf einem Raumschiff, vielleicht Transportflüge. Wir beide kennen uns gut auf Raumschiffen aus.“ Kathryn nickte in Richtung ihres Bruders.

„Da weis ich vielleicht etwas. Kommt doch heute Abend in den Blauen Engel das ist dort hinten in der Seitenstraße so gegen 2000, ich werde dort sein und euch dann mit einem guten Freund von mir bekannt machen. Er sucht immer Leute.“

„Wir werden da sein. Vielen Dank B`Elanna.“

„Ich hab dir zu danken Kathryn. Der hätte mich erledigt wenn du nicht gewesen wärst.“

„Bis heute Abend B`Elanna“

„Bis heute Abend Kathryn.“

B`Elanna ging eiligst davon sie wollte so schnell als möglich mit Chakotay reden. Den sie hatte das Gefühl das Kathryn und Harry Kim gut in die Mannschaft passen würde.

Kathryn und Harry gingen zurück auf den Markt und dort zu dem cadassianschen Händler.

„Danke fürs mitspielen, es scheint geklappt zu haben.“

„Nichts zu danken, ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück Captain.“  
Kathryn und Harry verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in ihre Pension. Dort zeigte Harry Kathryn die Holoaufnahme die er von einer Bajoranerin und ein paar Cardassianern gemacht hatte. 

„Kathryn, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher aber ich glaube das ist diese Seska, die war doch auch in den Unterlagen die du mir gezeigt hast. Was hat die mit den Cardassianern zu kriegen sie ist doch ein Marquis und warum meinte der eine zu ihr das ihr Mann sie vermissen würde. Ich verstehe das nicht.“

„Das ist auf jeden Fall diese Seska, aber was das alles bedeuten soll kann ich dir nicht sagen, wir werden das im Auge behalten. Vorrang hat das Treffen heute Abend und wer weis vielleicht haben wir ja Glück.“

„Ganz bestimmt haben wir Glück, es muss einfach klappen.“ erwiderte Harry.

Die beiden legten sich noch etwas auf ihre Betten um sich auszuruhen bis zum Abend.


	5. 5. Kapitel

Alpha Centaurie  
Linas City  
In einer Nebenstraße

Damar, Evek und Lemec standen zusammen mit Seska in einer Nebenstraße nahe des Marktplatzes. Damar versuchte noch immer Seska dazu zu bewegen zurück nach Cardassia zukommen. Da er der Meinung war das sie bereits zulange im Untergrund als Spionin gearbeitet hat. Seska aber weigerte sich, genau wie die Male zuvor als sie schon versucht hatten sie zur Rückkehr zu bewegen.

„Warum soll ich jetzt aufgeben? Ich habe lange gebraucht um in die Mannschaft von diesem verdammten Chakotay zukommen und jetzt da ich sein vertrauen habe soll ich das hinschmeißen. Vergiss es.“

„Seska, bitte sei vernünftig es wird langsam wirklich zu gefährlich. Was wen du auffliegst dann sind unsere ganzen Bemühungen umsonst gewesen.“ versuchte es nun auch Evek sie umzustimmen.

„Es ist wirklich zu heiß geworden wir haben über unseren Geheimdienst herausgefunden das die Sternenflotte wieder versuchen wird einen ihrer Männer einzuschleusen. Was wenn es jemand ist der der dich wiedererkennt.“

„Ach Lemec, wer soll mich den so wiedererkennen? Meine eigene Mutter würde mich so wie ich derzeit aussehe nicht wiedererkennen.“

„Seska, überlege dir bitte gut was du tust, Gul Dukat wird nicht mehr sehr lange seine Füße still halten er will endlich erfolge sehen. Es genügt einfach nicht das du uns so ab und an einen Standort der Marquis zukommen lässt. Wir haben bei den Angriffen durch die Marquis einfach zu große Verluste. Es hält sich nicht die Waage, liefer uns endlich Chakotay aus.“

„Sehr witzig Lemec, wie soll ich das bitte schön machen? Chakotay verlässt nur sehr selten die Val Jean und zum Aufladen sind wir auch jedes mal wo anders. Es ist einfach nicht absehbar wo wir uns wann befinden um ihn auszuliefern.“

„Ist das auch wirklich alles Seska oder verheimlichst du uns da etwas?“

„Was unterstellst du mir da Evek, hast du vergessen mit wem du hier sprichst?“

„Das hab ich nicht vergessen Seska. Aber es wäre nicht das erste mal das dir ein folge schwerer Fehler unterläuft. Pass bloß auf sonst bis am Ende du es die das nachsehen hat.“

„Keine Sorge ich passe auf Damar, ich werde meinen Auftrag erfüllen und zwar in dem Tempo das ich für Richtig halte, hab ich mich da klar und deutlich ausgedrückt.“

„Das hast du Seska. Und wir vertrauen auf dich. Aber was sollen wir bitte deinem Mann sagen. Er hat uns quasi befohlen dich mitzubringen.“

„Er wird sich dann eben noch etwas länger gedulden müssen. Aber das ist nicht mein Problem sondern seines. Und jetzt werde ich gehen. Ich muss zurück auf die Val Jean. Chakotay wird sich schon fragen wo ich abgeblieben bin.“

„Sei bitte vorsichtig Seska und auf bald.“

„Auf bald.“

Keiner der 4 Anwesenden hatte bemerkt das ihr Gespräch belauscht wurde. Chakotay stand hinter einem großen Stapel Kisten und hat jedes Wort gehört. Er sah seinen Verdacht den er schon seit längerem hatte bestätigt. Irgendwie hatte er gespürt das mit Seska etwas nicht stimmt und jetzt grade ekelte er sich vor sich selber. Er würde einen Plan schmieden müssen um Seska zu enttarnen, aber das würde nicht sehr einfach sein. Sie war sehr durchtrieben Und er würde Hilfe brauchen am besten jemand Neues. In seinem Kopf formierte sich langsam ein Plan und dafür benötigte er unbedingt eine hübsche junge Frau. Vielleicht hatte sein Freund Ayala ja Glück und fand jemanden den er dafür benutzen konnte um Seska ein für alle male das Handwerk zulegen. Etwas beruhigter ging Chakotay weiter, er wollte sich unbedingt noch mit einem alten Freund treffen und dann später am Abend B`Elanna im Blauen Engel, bevor er zurück an Board der Val Jean geht.


	6. 6. Kapitel

Alpha Centaurie  
Linas City  
Der Blaue Engel

B`Elanna Torres war zur verabredeten Zeit im Blauen Engel. Am Nachmittag hatte sie via Com noch Chakotay informiert und ihm alles was sie bislang wusste über Kathryn und Harry Kim berichtet. Die junge Frau gefiel ihr sehr gut. Sie hatte scheinbar das gleiche zügellose Temperament wie sie selber und sie hasste die Cardassianer genauso wie sie es tat. Sie hoffte sehr das es Chakotay gelingen würde die beiden für den Marquis anzuwerben. Sie spürte instinktiv das Kathryn ihr eine gute Freundin werden konnte. Und auch den jungen Harry mochte sie von Anfang an.   
Kurz nach ihr betrat Chakotay das Lokal und ging direkt auf sie zu und begrüßte sie.

„Na wo sind den die beiden von denen du mir so vorgeschwärmt hast?“ fragte er B`Elanna.

„Sie sind noch nicht da. Aber ich bin mir sicher das sie noch kommen. Oh Chakotay, die beiden sind wie geschaffen für uns. Beide haben etwas gegen die Cardassianer und beide kennen sich auf Raumschiffen aus. Kathryn ist außerdem eine erstaunliche Kämpferin.“

„Dann werden wir mal abwarten ob die beiden auftauchen.“

Chakotay hatte seinen Satz grade beendet da ging die Tür auf und herein kamen Harry und Kathryn. Chakotays Blick ging zuerst über Harry hinweg. Und innerlich bestätigte er B`Elannas Meinung des jungen Mannes. Dann glitt sein Blick über die junge Frau. Was er sah gefiel ihm sehr gut, sie hatte die Kurven an der richtigen Stelle und wunderschöne lange Haare. Sein Blick ging über ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht bevor er an ihren eisblauen Augen hängen blieb und von ihr gefangen wurde. Diese Frau verkörperte äußerlich alles was ihm an einer Frau wichtig war und er hoffte sehr das auch ihre innerlichen Werte genauso waren wie er es mochte. Ein Blick in ihre Augen hatte genügt um sich Hals über Kopf in sie zu verlieben. Er musste diese Frau einfach besitzen er musste sie für sich gewinnen.

Kathryn betrat kurz hinter Harry den Blauen Engel. Sie war sehr gespannt, wer den wohl der Freund von B`Elanna sein würde. Sie freute sich auch die junge Halbklingonin wieder zu sehen. Irgendwie mochte sie die junge Frau.   
Nachdem sie den Laden betreten hatte sah sie gleich das B`Elanna gemeinsam mit einem Mann am Tisch saß und sie war sich ziemlich sicher das es sich dabei um diesen Anführer handelt, um Chakotay. Sie spürte wie er sie musterte und sah ihn darauf hin direkt an. Seine braunen Augen hielten sie gefangen und kurz versank sie in ihnen. Dieser Mann könnte ihr gefährlich werden auf eine ganz besondere Weise. Für sich selber entschied sie das er ein Abenteuer wert wäre, sollte es dazu kommen. Hinter Harry ging sie auf die beiden zu.

Chakotay erhob sich um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen sie stellten sich gegenseitig vor. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch und bestellten Getränke.

„B`Elanna, hat mir erzählt das ihr auf Arbeitsuche seit. Ist das Richtig?“

„Ja, das stimmt“ bestätigte Harry.

„Und ihr beide seit also ein Ehepaar?“

„Nein, Harry ist mein Bruder“ erwiderte Kathryn lachend.

„Dein Bruder? Ihr wollt mich wohl veräppeln.“ 

„Nein, Harry ist wirklich mein Bruder. Unsere Eltern haben sich ewig ein Kind gewünscht, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Dann starben meine leiblichen Eltern bei einem Shuttleunfall während ich bei den Kims war. Und so blieb ich dort. Mum und Dad haben mich adoptiert damals war ich grade 2 Jahre alt. Ich wuchs geliebt und behütet auf. Ganz unerwartet wurde Mum dann einige Jahre später doch noch schwanger und ich bekam meinen kleinen Babybruder hier. Und seitdem lass ich ihn nicht aus den Augen und er mich nicht. Wir gehören einfach zusammen.“ liebevoll strich Kathryn Harry über die Wange.

Chakotay gefiel es wie die beiden Geschwister miteinander umgingen und er entschied das er offen mit ihnen sprechen würde um ihnen so die Wahl zulassen ob sie sich dem Marquis anschließen wollten oder nicht.

„Kathryn, ich möchte mit offenen Karten spiel. B`Elanna und ich sind beim Marquis. Ihr habt bestimmt schon davon gehört. Wir sind ständig auf der Suche nach neuen Mitgliedern und sowohl B`Elanna als auch ich denken, das ihr zwei gut zu uns passen würdet. Was meinst du dazu?“

„Ihr seit also Marquis. Ich hab schon davon gehört. Ihr kämpft doch hauptsächlich gegen die Cardassianer. Ich hasse diese Echsen. Sie sind schuld am tot meines Verlobten und ich würde alles tun um so viele wie möglich von ihnen in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu befördern. Und ich weis das Harry es genauso sieht.“ Der junge Mann nickte darauf hin nur.

„Wenn das so ist das kannst du haben, also wie sieht es aus kommt ihr mit uns? Viel kann ich euch nicht bezahlen aber es genügt zum Leben.“ Chakotay hoffte sehr das die beiden ihn begleiten würden.

Harry und Kathryn sahen sich an und nickten sich zu.

„Wir sind dabei. Allerdings haben wir 2 Bedingungen. Und zwar wir werden nicht auf verschiedenen Raumschiffen eingesetzt und du gibt’s noch eine Runde aus.“

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist, ihr kommt beide zu mir auf die Val Jean und natürlich gebe ich noch einen Drink aus.“

Chakotay bestellte noch mehr als eine Runde. Die Vier unterhielten sich noch die halbe Nacht hauptsächlich über ihren Hass auf Cardassianer aber auch über die Fähigkeiten die jeder so hat. Chakotay sah immer wieder zu Kathryn und als sie ihn das eine mal direkt in die Augen sah und lächelte wurde es ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Wer beschloss das er alles tun würde um diese Frau für sich zu gewinnen und in ihm reifte ein Plan, der es ihm erleichtern würde zum Ziel zu kommen. Am frühen Morgen brachen sie dann auf. Kathryn und Harry holten ihre Sachen und gemeinsam gingen sie mit B`Elanna und Chakotay an Board der Val Jean.


	7. 7. Kapitel

Irgendwo auf der Erde  
Geheime Kommandozentrale  
Sektion 31

Superagent Luther Slone stand am Fenster in seinem Büro und dachte erneut über sein letztes Gespräch mit Chakotay nach. Nach wie vor war er sich nicht sicher ob es gut war Chakotay soviel Zugeständnisse zumachen, aber sein Oberster Boss bestand darauf das alle Forderungen Chakotays erfüllt werden. Aber musste es dann unbedingt ein Generalpardon für seine komplette Crew sein? Nur für ihn das hätte doch gereicht, aber nein der Kerl hatte die Frechheit ihm zu drohen. Ausgerechnet ihm, er war es schließlich gewesen der Chakotay angeworben hat und ihm diesen Auftrag gegeben hatte, einen sehr lukrativen Auftrag wohlgemerkt. Er hoffte nur das Chakotay bald erfolgreich sein würde und er ihn dann ohne großes Federlesen los werden würde. Gut Chakotay war ein hervorragender Agent und man könnte ihn gut noch weiter beschäftigen aber auch seine Forderungen waren nicht ohne. Doch im Kampf gegen das Cardassianische Imperium war er verbraucht.

Slone gestand sich ein das Chakotay bislang sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Es war ihm gelungen den Cadassianern so einige große Schäden zuzufügen. Aber bislang war es ihm leider noch nicht gelungen an die Person zu kommen, die Slone unbedingt in seiner Hand haben wollte, Gul Dukat. Oh wie er diesen Mann hasste und er wünschte es sich so sehr Dukat für all das was er seiner Familie angetan hatte zu bestrafen. Er sollte leiden, so leiden wie er gelitten hatte und noch täglich leidet.

Ein klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hallo Luther, wie geht es dir den heute? Wie war dein Ausflug nach Alpha Centaury? Läuft alles nach unseren Wünschen?“

„Hallo Owen, soweit ganz gut danke und dir? Wie immer eben du kennst das ja. Bislang läuft alles gut. Ich kann allerdings nicht verstehen warum du alle Forderungen dieses Kerls erfüllst. Generalpardon für ihn hätte doch gereicht und nicht für die ganze Crew?“

„Du weist ganz genau warum ich seinem Wunsch zugestimmt habe. Chakotay ist einfach zu wichtig für uns. Wir brauchen ihn und dann müssen wir eben in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihm das geben was er fordert.“

„Ich hoffe nur das er es Wert ist und vor allem das er seinen Auftrag bald erfüllt.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Luther, ich habe dafür gesorgt das er tatkräftige Unterstützung bekommt. Ich gehe davon aus das er seinen Auftrag in Kürze erfüllen wird. Mach dir da jetzt bitte nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darüber.“

„Ich vermute du wirst mir immer noch nicht sagen wer der ominöse Agent ist.“

„Da kannst du machen was du willst, ich sag es dir nicht.“

„Dann muss ich da wohl mit leben. Kann ich sonst noch irgendwas für dich tun?“

„Nein, derzeit nicht. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los. Wir sehen uns wie besprochen in 7 Tagen. Mach es gut Luther.“

„Geht in Ordnung Owen, dann bis in 7 Tagen.“

Admiral Owen Paris verließ das Büro von Slone und der blickte wieder Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster.


	8. 8. Kapitel

Irgendwo in den Badlands  
Marquis-Raider Val Jean  
Auf der Brücke

Kathryn und Harry waren jetzt seit einigen Tagen auf der Val Jean und hatten sich recht gut eingelebt. Harry bewohnte ein Quartier mit einem jungen Mann namens Timothy und Kathryn war zu B`Elanna gezogen. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich sehr gut und freundeten sich immer mehr an. Kathryn fühlte sich wohl in B`Elannas Gegenwart und der ging es ebenso. Harry verstand sich sehr gut mit einer jungen Frau namens Mariah und verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit ihr. Kathryn ihrerseits verbrachte ihre freie Zeit mit Chakotay.

An ihrem 2 Tag an Board hatte er sie zu sich in sein Quartier gebeten und sie dort zuerst über so einigen Dingen befragt um ihr dann später von seinem Problem mit Seska zu erzählen. Bis tief in die Nacht hatten sie sich beraten was man bezüglich Seska tun könnten aber so richtig war ihnen nichts eingefallen. Kathryn verließ das Quartier von Chakotay am frühen Morgen. Auf dem Gang zurück in ihr Quartier wurde sie von Seska in eine Ecke gedrängt, die ihr drohte ja die Finger von Chakotay zulassen oder sie würde ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Am nächsten Morgen erzählte Kathryn dann alles B`Elanna, die ihr riet vorsichtig mit Seska zu sein, da sie Chakotay für sich beanspruchen würde und keine Nebenbuhlerin dulden würde. Noch am gleichen Abend berichtete Kathryn Chakotay von beiden Gesprächen und sie stellten beide fest das das wohl der Punkt wäre an dem Mann Seska kriegen könnte. Sie entwickelten einen Plan. Dieser würde beiden und vor allem Kathryn einiges abverlangen aber um Seska zu überführen war ihnen beiden jedes Mittel recht. Kathryn setzte Harry über das meiste des Planes in Kenntnis so das er ein Auge auf sie haben konnte. Und nun wollten sie beginnen ihren Plan in die Tat um zusetzen.

Chakotay und seine Mannschaft hatten nahe der Badlands einen Caradassianischen Konvoi gestellt. Das Frontschiff hatte unverzüglich begonnen das Feuer auf die Val Jean zu eröffnen. Kathryn hatte die Taktik Station übernommen und es war ihr gelungen den Begleitschiffen einigen Schaden zuzufügen. Nach dem heftigen Kampf versteckte Chakotay die Val Jean auf einem Asteroiden. Und alle machten sich daran die notwendigen Reparaturen an Board auszuführen. 

Kathryn war alleine mit Chakotay auf der Brücke und grade dabei einen defekten Transistor zu tauschen, als sie bemerkte das Chakotay unmittelbar hinter ihr stand. Kathryn drehte sich zu ihm um und bevor sie noch irgendwas sagen konnte zog er sie in seine Arme und drängte sie rückwärts an die Wand. Hart küsste er sie auf den Mund und presste seinen Körper gegen sie. Seine eine Hand lag auf ihrem Po den er fest knetete die andere Hand hatte er in ihr Shirt geschoben und massierte dort ihre Brust. Seine Lippen presste er immer wieder auf die ihren und seine Zunge fordert Einlass in ihren Mund. Kathryn war zu überrascht von der Wildheit dieses Mannes um sich zu wehren und insgeheim genoss sie dieses animalische Spiel. Selbst als er frech seine Hand in ihre Hose schob und sich dort bis zu ihrer intimsten Stelle vorwagte ließ sie ihn gewähren. Immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher wurde die Küsse und auch Kathryn drängte sich nun gegen ihn und auch ihre Hände machten sich auf die Wanderschaft. Sie wehrte sich nicht als er sie aus ihrer Lederhose und dem Slip befreite und sich selber die Hose herunterzog. Kraftvoll nahm er sie auf seine Arme und setzte sie auf seine Hüfte. Kathryn schlang instinktiv die Beine um seinen Rücken und stöhnte laut auf als er mit einem Ruck tief in sie eindrang. Er liebte sie mit einer Wildheit die neu für sie war und sie gab sich voll und ganz dem Moment hin. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kamen. Kathryn ließ sich kurz gegen seine Schultern sinken und er hielt sie noch für einen Moment sanft in den Armen bevor er sie auf die Füße setze und sich seine Hose wieder hochzog. Kathryn griff schnell nach ihrem Slip und der Lederhose und zog sich beides an und schlüpfte zurück in die Stiefel. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Chakotay. Für einen Moment erschien es ihr als wäre er über das gesehene genauso erstaunt wie sie auch. Noch nie zuvor war sie auf diese Art mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen und sie hätte auch nicht gedacht das sie es tun würde. Sie wunderte sich grade sehr über sich selber, vor allem da sie sich selber gegenüber zugeben musste das es ihr gefallen hat.

„Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung? Willst du darüber reden?“ sprach Chakotay sie mit sanfter Stimme an.

„Natürlich, was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein.“ erwiderte sie.

„Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, das das eben okay für dich war und ich dich nicht gegen deinen willen genommen habe das war nicht meine Absicht. Es war eben das Adrenalin nach dem Kampf.“

„Meinst du nicht ich hätte mich gewehrt wenn ich nicht gewollt hätte? Bei mir ist alles okay.“

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und beide machten sich wieder an die Arbeit nicht wissend das Seska das kleine Intermezzo der beiden mitbekommen hatte und jetzt rasend vor Wut war.


End file.
